


Holy

by Starofwinter



Series: Holy [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Angels, Blasphemy, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "I'm not a saint," Anomaly lies.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to [Kris!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com)
> 
> It's semi-related to [Church.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501340)

“I’m not a saint,” he says, but NJ knows differently.

The church will never canonize his beloved, but Anomaly is the holiest man to walk into his sanctuary. There is a purity in him that doesn’t exist anywhere that NJ has ever seen. He’s scars on scars on scars, healed with a bright gold that lines his soul.

The smoke around his head makes a halo in the fading light from the sun through stained glass, tobacco and the sweet smell of incense mingling as Anomaly takes the cigarette between his lips like the sacrament.

Anomaly lies like he breathes, like NJ prays, like every word from his lips isn’t as holy as the words from God’s own mouth. He lies like he  _ can _ lie, like NJ can’t read the truth in his soul, in every gold-lined scar that spiderwebs his heart. He lies in the same voice that whispers,  _ oh God _ while NJ is on his knees, his hands buried in the feathers of his wings.

“I’m not a saint,” he says, but NJ knows the truth of it.

Anomaly loves self-flagellation, NJ knows, the way the old saints performed, flogging himself bloody on a level deeper than any whip could reach. Mortify the flesh and purify the spirit. He hurts himself over and over, like that will take away his sins. He walks with ropes tied beneath his clothes, tight enough to dig into his skin, leaving marks for NJ to kiss away. He denies himself, starves himself of love, of what he  _ needs _ , to punish himself.

He says NJ’s touch should burn him, but the only prints his fingers leave are bruises wrapped around Anomaly’s hips and nail marks like wings down bare shoulders. 

Anomaly might not be canonized, but to NJ, he’s never been anything but holy.


End file.
